


《你还有遗憾吗》

by shendu721



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shendu721/pseuds/shendu721





	《你还有遗憾吗》

2 醒后各分散。  
出于心软，也是半推半就，最终孟鹤堂还是把周九良带回了家。他是租的房子，房间并不大，但五脏俱全，收拾的妥帖整洁，显得出房子的主人对于生活的态度是热烈的。

将周九良扔在沙发上，任由他自己折腾，都说人喝醉后和平时的行为是完全相反的，这说的大概就是周九良了。这人喝醉了之后完全没有个正形的，一会摆弄一下桌子上放着的干花，在上面揪几片叶子下来，一会又是非得吵着喝水。

也就是孟鹤堂是个好脾气，一直哄着护着他，以免一个不慎又摔在地上。本来想把他弄进浴室泡个澡，可周九良是看着精瘦却是一身的腱子肉，实在沉的不得了，对付因为喝醉了又脑子不大好使的醉鬼哪儿有那么容易，只得放弃。

转眼又想好像帮他洗澡这个事情也不大合适吧……虽然这个人的身材好像还不错，孟鹤堂想着想着脸又红了起来，他这个什么都好，就是什么都容易在脸上表现出来，喝了酒立马就上脸，一害羞立马就脸红，有时候这种事情就显得很尴尬了啊。

比如说现在，喝的晕乎，眼睛也模模糊糊的小周同学，正一脸专注的看着孟鹤堂，伸出手摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸，“你脸好红啊，鹤堂啊～你是不是也喝酒了？”语气里有关心又有些调笑的气味。

亏得周九良喝的这么黏黏糊糊还记得他的名字，还鹤堂啊，才认识多久，就叫的这么亲密，真是不正经，登徒子！

心里想着抱怨着，伸手把这个占便宜放在脸上磨蹭的手打掉，转过头拿起沾湿了毛巾，给他擦了脸和手，可是你看，明明孟鹤堂他也是害羞了心动了的吧，连耳朵尖上都泛出好看的粉色。

周九良似乎看着他这样格外的有兴致，男性本身自带的情话系统又再次开启，“‘你耳朵好红啊，不是太热，我手比较凉你帮我暖暖吧。”说着就径直伸出了手，放在了孟鹤堂的耳朵边，哪里有什么手冷，喝了酒的人说手冷真的是说谎话，乱带节奏都不用过脑子的吗？

带着一点点薄茧的手一点点抚摸着已经红透了的耳垂，酥酥痒痒的，肾上腺素一下飙升到脑，脑袋里就哄的一下一片空白，只觉得一阵邪火上身，带着情欲和暧昧的气氛在两人之间缭绕着。

周九良目不转睛的看着孟鹤堂，从他湿润的害羞的眼角，到粉嘟嘟可爱的嘴唇，再往下是穿着夏季短袖的精干身材，体态匀称，腰是和手刚好定制的尺寸，不是盈盈一握，细枝杨柳的感觉，是力量美型的写照，到是副好皮囊。

眼神向上看一点，那微微凸起的喉结，精致好看，皮肤白嫩嫩，煞是好看，喉结因为两人之间被点燃的气氛，不自觉吞咽口水的动作。

就这个不自觉的动作，好像是烧断了周九良最后一丝丝理智的烛火，手从耳垂转向到耳后，把控着整个脑袋，嘴唇吻上嘴唇，先是温柔的舔舐了整个嘴唇，再一点点的将自己留在对方嘴唇上的津液允吸进腹中，动作轻柔又知深浅。

舌头顺着已经打开的牙关长驱直入，与另一只灵巧的舌头纠缠在一起，舌尖轻轻的划过上颚，舌尖特有的一点粗糙感，带出的敏感让两人更近的拥抱着，这个拥抱不同于朋友之间点到即止的拥抱，而是是想让两具躯体相交更近的带有占有欲望的试探，两人身下两处分身皆已经滚烫，隔着布料在厮磨。

急不可耐的手，撩起上衣穿过棉质的布料，紧紧握住孟鹤堂精瘦的腰，和刚才透过短袖想象的感觉一样，不同的是温暖的躯体和光滑的皮肤更让人血液喷薄，气血上涌。

灵巧的舌自上而下舔舐着腹肌，漂亮的线条感不由得让人过多的留恋，没闲着的双手解开了皮带，双手在臀部捏了个紧实，和女人柔软的臀部不同，这是充满了有力量感的挺翘的肉臀，顺着臀缝往里走，带着一点点指甲的手指划过会阴，带起了身边人的一阵颤抖，紧咬着的嘴唇也发出了把情事推向更高处的呻吟，这像是鼓励着这双手的深入，也像是给了这双手这个身体的通行证。

被捏住的睾丸像两个无辜的玻璃珠子，被这个人拿在手里反复把玩，时不时重力的捏着，多数时候是轻轻的搓揉着，还顽皮的伸出手手指配合着指甲盖弹一弹，更前端的昂起则是被赋予了更多的关注，吻过嘴唇的，舔舐过腰线的舌头正在与牙齿配合着，逗弄前端的小可怜。

眼角已经湿润，感觉自己都要憋炸了的孟鹤堂小声的说，“帮帮我吧……我不行了，你太坏心眼了。”

周·非常会·吃过见过·九·坏心眼·良，却好像是忙活着没听清似的，“什么？你再说一次？”

“你帮帮我吧，我想要你……”前戏做的非常足，也很会的周九良拿出自己的物件，一点点深入那处，刚才没做任何扩张，可还需要吗？这前戏还没玩够这位就已经告了饶，一次到底，怼得孟鹤堂本就离床头不远的脑袋直接就撞在了上面，可是传来的却不是脑袋撞到床头疼痛的吸溜声，而是被安慰到，捅到正点的舒服，性感的丝丝缕缕如的呻吟，悄悄的攀上心坎，攻城略地。

不得不承认孟鹤堂的眼睛很好看，当他的眼睛带着湿润的邀请，媚眼如丝的钩向你时，怕是神仙也难逃凡尘吧。

更何况本就心怀不轨的周先生。

一程接一程的高潮，私处早就是水花泛滥，咕叽咕叽的拍打囊袋，花样玩了几番，硬是累到腰间酸痛才停止。

其实两人都并非纵欲之人，孟鹤堂是忙的没工夫想这些个事情，时间一久也就习惯了，今日一折腾到像是要把过去没做的，错过的都补回来，相当配合着周九良的玩法，翻来覆去姿势试了个遍。那周九良呢？男人啊，有什么说的呢？无非是想通过这个人看到那个人的影子罢了。

人生，其实像一条从宽阔的平原走进森林的路。在平原上同伴可以结伙而行，欢乐地前推后挤、相濡以沫；一旦进入森林，草丛和荆棘挡路，各人专心走各人的路，寻找各人的方向，那推推挤挤的各人情感，那无忧无虑无猜忌的同侪深情，在人的一生中也只有少年才有。

忘记一段感情最快的方式就是开始一段新的感情，也许是对于那个替身及其不公平，那又如何？一个都快在爱情的海里溺水的人，还会去在意别人的死活吗？

人性本恶

两个人折腾完，周九良就直接昏昏睡了过去，饮酒过度又加上纵欲，没猝死才真的是身体好。孟鹤堂自己又洗漱完毕已经是天蒙蒙亮了，想想这一夜就这样荒诞的过去了，这不由得让孟鹤堂有点身心疲惫。

静静地躺在床上，已经过了该睡觉的生物钟，况且还有刚才和周九良那场折腾，现下根本睡不着，眼睛看着天花板，点了支事后烟。

脑子里像走马灯一般，一幕幕飘过这些年的事情。

这样拼命工作的日子有多久了？好像很多年了吧，虽然昨晚工作很轻松，只是在餐吧驻唱罢了，但更多的是心累。

当你的工作给你时间，不剥夺你的生活，你就有尊严。当你的工作在你心里是有意义的，你就有成就感，成就感和尊严给你快乐。

这是上等人追求的生活吧，像自己这样在年轻人，在这个城市了，没有几万也有几十万，说什么有尊严的活着？好好想想怎么“活着”才重要吧，底层人民自有自己的活法。这些年啊，很多时候其实都已经想要放弃了，就放弃这些什么宏图之志，就回到家乡，当个小人物当个平凡的人，待在父母身边，做自己喜欢的工作，每天准时准点下班，，然去菜市场买菜回家做饭。

那样的生活才是真的活着吧，自己来到这个城市多少年了呢？从18岁来，到如今32了，14年了，除了家乡待得最久的地方了。这是十四年浑浑噩噩，也曾经遇见过爱情，想给那个姑娘一份安稳一个家，可是房价太高了，高到这一辈子拼了命去努力都够不着一般。

后来就懒得恋爱了，毛主席说了，不以结婚为目的的谈恋爱就是耍流氓。既然给不了姑娘一个家那就不要耽误她吧，自己有什么资格叫姑娘陪他受苦。

在床上辗转反侧，这样想东想西，天已经大亮了，孟鹤堂叹了口气，索性不躺着了，做点早饭吧，那个醉鬼早上起来喝点粥暖暖胃总是好的。

在厨房忙忙碌碌了大半个小时，煮清亮的清粥，一两样小菜，暖胃是最好的。转回身看床上哪还有人，莫不是趁着自己做个饭，人就走了？亏得自己还起来给他煮粥喝，狼心狗肺的王八蛋，就算是419也应该打个招呼吧。

就这么想着，背后突然传来男声，“你在这站着干嘛呢？”这冷不丁一声倒是吓孟鹤堂一跳，可能是因为童年时期受过什么阴影，自己胆子一向小，属于容易受惊吓体质。

“吃饭吧！”因为受了惊吓，孟鹤堂可没有什么好脸色给周九良，语气里都带着气愤。

两个人简单的吃了饭，相顾无言，好像昨晚什事情都没发生。快吃完时，周九良问了句，“你今天什么安排？”

正在走神的孟鹤堂被突如其来的问话打断了，不由的愣住了，“嗯？什么……我刚才在走神没听……”带着抱歉的语气，让人没法和他滞气。

耐着性子又问一遍，“你今天什么安排？”

孟鹤堂低头咬着筷子，他一思考什么东西就喜欢无意识的做一些小动作，本人可能从来没察觉，但让人看了确实觉得可爱，“今天没什么事，还是去琴行上班，教小朋友吉他。”

“中午回来吃饭吗？”周九良看着孟鹤堂的眼睛问，身上虽然没什么动作，但是却充满了侵略性，避免他说出自己不想听到的答案，这也是一种心理学上的心里暗示。

孟鹤堂哪里懂得那么多，想也没想，“不回啊，琴行离这虽然不算远，但也不太近啊，来回跑多累的慌。在外面随便吃一口就行……”孟鹤堂越说心里越没有底了，因为他看到周九良看起来似乎没什么变化的表情，里面确实好像有点不满意自己的回答

“中午我去接你。”简单的话，直白明了的表达了自己的想法，哪管听的人是否答应

“不用，我真的随便吃一口就行。”孟鹤堂有点不明白，这不就是一夜情你情我愿的简单交易吗？怎么这架势弄的似乎像是要长期生活似的。

孟鹤堂猜测的不错，的确是打算长期生活。但这个长期，是对于周九良来说的，心情好的时候，长期就是一辈子？十年？心情不好的时候的长期可能就是几个小时，做人做事任性，这是和她分手的至关重要的原因吧。哦，对不起，应当说是前妻了。

果然中午准时去接了孟鹤堂，虽然没人告诉周九良，孟孟鹤堂确切在哪家琴行上班，城里的琴行多了去了。孟鹤堂不想过多的揣测这个人，一方面是单纯的不愿想，更多的是觉得又相处不了多长时间，何必浪费时间精力去猜测这些。

“上车！”周九良冲着在哪里傻站着，纠结到底是上车还是不上车的孟鹤堂喊道。

最终还是上了车，毕竟这是自己上班的地方，来来往往的人都认识，自己尴尬的站在这里反而不好，大大方方上车，不就是回家吃个饭吗？这有啥呢

回到家桌上摆着家常的饭菜，挺香的又显得温馨，本就眼窝子浅的孟鹤堂再转过头看身边的周九良的时候眼睛里擎满了泪水，这不到二十四个小时里，这个男人先是喝醉了护住自己，先不提这一茬是不是因为冲动或者正义感，那先砸又是这样做了饭菜等他回家，还开车去接他，上一次这样的记忆已经太久远了。

这一下子看着孟鹤堂掉下眼泪来的周九良就慌了神，怎么了这是，怎么就哭上了还，自己是不是做错了什么，“你是不是不想回来啊，我想的是就去接你回来就没有那么麻烦了，你别哭啊……”一下手忙脚乱的去抹开孟鹤堂脸上的泪水。

“我就是担心你在外面吃坏了肚子……现在就送你回去你别哭了！”语气里是周九良自己都不曾察觉的温柔，低声的哄着这个哭的像被人欺负的多惨的孟鹤堂。

“不是……”孟鹤堂摇摇头，这要自己怎么开口，说自己是太感动了，已经太久没有人这样把自己在手上捧着，在心里护着，太感动所以就哭了？这样说出来会不会太难为情了，那所以……干脆就不说了。

一吻封缄。

安静的吃了饭又把孟鹤堂送了回去，这一下午给小朋友们上课的孟老师好像格外的温柔，像是那种被阳光晒过的被子的那种暖暖的柔柔的感觉，虽然孟老师平时也对他们挺好的，但更多的是像知心哥哥那样的温柔，这是不同的。

小朋友们对于世界的判断不是像成人一般具体意向的，更多的则是抽象化的凭感觉，所以他们只说实话。

孟鹤堂今天下午确实是像吃了好多好多棉花糖一样的，甜甜的，碰见的同事都问他最近是不是好事将近啊？孟鹤堂那脸皮子薄的，一说就是没有没有，外加使劲摆手，可那管什么用，哪管什么用呢？脸红到脖子外加耳朵尖都已经出卖了他啊。

周九良就这样在孟鹤堂家住下了，周九良好像没工作，每日就围着孟鹤堂转。

孟鹤堂去上班，周九良会把家里收拾利落，然后去买菜做饭，再去接孟鹤堂下班，每次的饭菜都用心，保质保量，色香味俱全，营养均衡。

两人吃了晚饭会一起把料理台打扫干净，之后就一起窝在柔软的沙发上看一部电影，或者两人穿着简单的居家服下楼散散步，又或者再走远一点，到公园去逛一逛，在月上中天的时候悠闲的走回家。

可除了那一晚，两人都没再发生任何性关系，好像是柏拉图式的恋爱关系，这点让人有点奇怪了。两人明明是因为419在一起，住下来了，那也应当是对于这具身体感兴趣才是，那为什么……

谁都没提，提了尴尬，万一互相给出真实的答案，太过于伤人，那还不如不知道，就像宋冬野的歌里唱的，“山前没相见，山后别相逢。”简单点，愚昧点活着没什么不好的，吃力不讨好的事情，没必要。

日子过得快，一眨眼住在一起有一周了，可是又好像就是一天那么短，试问这样的日子谁有不沦陷呢？

要饱家常饭，要暖粗布衣，人间烟火气，最抚凡人心。

孟鹤堂沉沦于这样的日子，他甚至天真的接受了家里有周九良的日子，一推开门，就有他做好的饭，下班了就有他来接，每晚都可以互相拥抱着睡觉。

他从来没想过，有一天自己等不到他来接的车，独自坐了公交车回家，推开门来的场景是自己在公交车上反复给自己洗脑一定是他今天做饭耽误了来接他的时间，可耽误了，总应该有个消息吧！

是了是了，是自己过于愚昧了，彼此连联系方式都没有，没有加过微信，彼此也没有留过电话，彼此甚至没聊过的周九良出门买菜哪儿来的钥匙都没问过。

整个房间再没有任何他的气息，他的任何东西都没留下，干净的似乎是这跟从来没出现在这间房子似的。

孟鹤堂的心一下沉到谷底，原来一切都是幻觉吗？两个人的彼此依赖，带着体温的拥抱，这全都是假的吗？

跌坐在地上的孟鹤堂突然就笑出了声，是苦笑，脸上挂着不知道何时留下的眼泪，再加上这苦笑，这场景真的是……让人不忍心看。

哭什么呢？哭自己天真，哭自己舍不得他；笑什么？笑自己天真，笑自己以为遇见了真正的爱情。

三十多岁的年纪了，本来就不应该再天真了，只能小心翼翼的护着心里的烛火不被吹灭都已经是难得了，如今还真的以为自己遇见爱情，这不是显得过于可笑了吗？

你知道吗？我觉得象棋里面最“奥秘”的游戏规则，就是“卒”。卒一过河，就没有回头的路。人生中一个决定牵动另一个决定，一个偶然注定另一个偶然，因此偶然从来不是偶然，一条路走向下一条路，回不了头。我发现，人生中所有的决定，其实都是过了河的“卒”。

以下是作者本人的胡说八道：  
我觉得我太优秀了，今日5小时竟然码了一章！我要大声的夸一下我自己～～虽然这个本来应该是第一章是在一起的，但是要写的实在是太长了，我好难，被迫把它分成了两半，第一章因为是今日凌晨两点码完的，估计都已经脑子糊涂了，所以今早起来我又重新修改了一下，剧情无大改，但是细节的地方说的通一些了，讲道理编理由，我真的难上加难……我可能很难保持日更，因为我周一要上钢琴课～～可我已经3日不练琴了，码字耽误了我，（其实是我自己非要乱浪费时间不练琴的……但是找个理由好像就没有那么愧疚了，哈哈哈哈哈我真机智），所以你们要等等我，但是十一前一定完结，我是说到做到有骨气的年轻人，冲鸭～～


End file.
